A Tai is for life, not just for Christmas
by MrGooseyMoose
Summary: This is my first ever Christmas fic; written for all those people out there, who can't help feeling that Tai and his Yama should spend their winter coming to terms with their love for each other. Yamachi; rated for mild language, and occasional inuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem...MERRY DECEMBER, EVERYBODY! In true spirit of the season, I've started writing a two part christmas fic for my favourite lil pairing, Tai and Yamato. The second part will show up later this month, but I'm yet to start writing it haha...ah, well. It'll be done in time for Christmas! Pinky Promise! Moving along...we're coming in from Yamato's point of view; yes, this is Yamachi.**

**Looks like that's all I have to say about it, so...enjoy!**

A Tai is for life; not just for Christmas

Yamato's long, blonde hair twirled about in the ferocious gale; his nose grew numb, as yet another flake of snow landed upon it, and his lower half ached terribly with the effort of riding his large, pet zebra along the road at an impossible pace. The steed, it seemed, lacked a saddle. Nevertheless, Yamato gritted his teeth and grinned through the pain, allowing his body to fill up with the realisation that he was finally on his way home. It was curious; he had absolutely _no_ idea where he was, and he had absolutely _no_ idea how he'd managed to end up there in the first place, but it didn't bother him. In fact, it filled him up with a barely familiar sense of adventure; one that he had sorely missed over the last few years.

"Careful now, you don't wanna tire yourself out, alright? Take it easy." Yamato muttered, soothingly, as he rubbed the zebra along the side; the area he touched began to glow brilliantly with a vibrant orange.

"No problemo, Yama." The zebra replied, turning its head to gaze into Yamato's sparkling, blue eyes. The animal had clearly spoken in Tai's voice. 'How very odd…' Yamato thought to himself, wondering if there were any other zebras who could speak; and, if there were, then if _they_ would sound like his best friend, too. "Are you enjoying the weather?"

"Not really, I…" Yamato stopped, taking a quick look up into the sky. It was blue; it was cloudless; it was bright. The snow had stopped falling, it seemed, and the sun had risen out of nowhere, too. It was safe to say that he thoroughly enjoyed the new found warmth beating against his skin, but he didn't care too much for the erratic weather conditions, which had rudely interrupted his conversation. He started again. "Am I ok to ride you like this?"

"Of course! Unless…you'd rather I was on top?" The zebra replied, giggling. In the distance was a small, cosy looking house, decorated from top to bottom in Christmas ornaments; it was Yamato's. He didn't know_ why_ it was his, or _when_ he had bought it; but it was_ his_, without a doubt. He could sense it. "Would you like that? I don't mind trying."

"But…you're a zebra; that'd be weird." Yamato stated, before abruptly falling onto a patch of grass beneath him. The zebra had disappeared, along with Tai's voice; Tai's beautiful, adorable voice. Confused, and lonely, Yamato attempted to pull himself onto his feet. It took him three attempts in all; somehow, he had repeatedly fallen back down to the ground, unable to keep his balance properly. He hated when that happened. When he finally _did_ manage to stand up again, though, he found himself much nearer to his house than should have been possible. In fact, he was now standing at his front door. With a sigh, he opened it up and stepped inside. "It's been a strange afternoon…"

The sun vanished with a squeaky 'pop' as he closed the door behind him. Yamato hurriedly fumbled about against the wall for the light switch, in an attempt to blot out the abrupt flood of darkness; upon flicking it, the room lit up with a romantic, red hue. Somebody, it seemed, had installed new light bulbs. He didn't think too much about it, though; there was a large, pink package waiting for him in the living room, wrapped up in a shiny, red bow, _craving_ his attention. It had a small message scrawled on the side of it, written in black ink; the handwriting was obviously Sora's. It read:

"_Merry Christmas, Matt! I hope you treat your present better than I treated him!"_

The box began to jiggle about very slightly; Yamato jumped back with a silent yelp, before taking a quick moment to compose himself. Very timidly, and very quietly, he stretched out a hand to un-wrap the bow. It dropped to the floor, but nothing happened. He muttered a silent "Phew!" and, against his better judgement, gave the box a swift kick. It wobbled, and a giggle sounded from inside; a very cute, very childish giggle. Yamato raised an eyebrow at it, murmuring "Well, this sure was nice of her. Looks like I'll have to wait until Christmas before I open it, though…maybe I'll put in the closet until then…"

"No!" The box lid popped up violently, and a panicked face came into view; Tai's fluffy, floaty, brown hair was covered in glitter, and his body was decorated with bright, lime green tinsel. "No! No, no! I mean, err….Merry-almost-Christmas, Yama! I mean…damn! You were meant to _open_ me, not scare me into coming out!"

"Wait. I was meant to open _you, _or the_ box_?"

"Well, you know what I mean! Not _me_; but I _am_ your present!" He grinned smugly, and jumped out; sending sparkles across the carpet. "…but I…I think I ruined it." His face slowly dropped into a frown and, as if he'd given up, he dropped to the ground with a gentle 'thump'. Yamato seemed shocked for a moment, but quickly collected himself and strolled over, draping an arm around the brunette.

"You didn't ruin it; I'm _happy_, see?" Yamato assured, pulling a full, toothy grin; an obviously fake one, at that, but one which made the two of them start laughing nonetheless. He had always been good at cheering Tai up; this was _especially_ so, recently.

"So…do you want me as a present? Do you want me…to be yours?" Tai asked, fixing his deep, chocolate brown eyes on Yamato's. His face was alight with hope. "Remember, a Tai is for life; not just for Christmas."

Yamato laughed under his breath in response. "Of _course_ I want you to be mine, Tai; and not just for Christmas. Forever!" The pair began to edge closer towards each other, with their faces shyly pressed forward; waiting for that one, perfect moment, where their lips could _finally_ meet for the first time.

* * *

Yamato's eyes snapped open at the sound of his phone vibrating violently. Growling with frustration, and attempting to voice as many profanities as he could muster into a single, exasperated utterance, he reached out towards the phone on his bedside table; silently swearing that whoever had woken him would be in _major_ trouble.

"_What_?" Yamato questioned, sharply; he was tired, and as such he was utterly unconcerned by the cold, bitter edge to his voice. The same thing, however, could not be said about the boy on the other end; Tai shifted guiltily in his reindeer lined sweatshirt, and took a deep breath before answering.

"I…I'm sorry for waking you up, Yama…" There was an air of sadness, and discomfort, lined subtly across his voice; as if he was trying to conceal the fact that he had been upset by the blonde's response. "…it's just that I've been knocking at your door for a couple of minutes now, and y'know…you weren't answering."

"_What_?" Yamato replied, louder than intended, shooting up from his bed with his eyes wide. He took a glance out of the window; it was snowing heavily, but it was bright out. He had slept in. "Crap, _Tai_, I'm _so_ sorry; what time is it?"

"It's quarter past eleven, sleepyhead!" He answered with a giggle, beginning to regain some of his signature poise; it was difficult to keep the boy down for long. "You gonna let me in, then, or what? I'm freezing my ass off."

"Yeah, yeah; _ok_. I'll be there in a second." Yamato finished, hanging up and sprinting out of his room towards the front door. In true spirit of the season, his whole apartment had been flooded over with Christmas decorations; there were long strips of red tinsel, and piles of shiny, festive ornaments everywhere. He smirked; the blonde often acted like he didn't enjoy Christmas, but deep down he absolutely loved it. The fun songs; the vibrant colours; the happy mood that everybody seemed to be in all of the time…it made life feel somewhat easier to handle. Of course, _Tai_ knew he felt that way; but everybody else looked upon him as some sort of Grinch. As such, it only served to confuse them further when he was the only one of the group to buy everybody presents each year, without fail.

Yamato shook the thought out of his head, and reached out for the door handle in front of him; but with the non-existent reactions of a teenager who had barely woken up, he failed to notice the large, red bauble that had been left senselessly on the floor in front of him, and slipped; lifting up into the air fleetingly. "Stupid…Christmas…" He groaned, as he landed on his back with a painful slam. "…it's going to _kill_ me…"

"…you ok, Yama?" Tai queried, timidly, opening the door and poking his head through the crack. Yamato glared at him; silently daring the brunette to laugh, as he slowly pulled himself back to his feet. Naturally, Tai took him up on the challenge and giggled anyway. Yamato had to give him that; Tai was brave, alright. That didn't mean he was going to get away with it, though. "Agh! No! No! Nooo! Get off me, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean iiiiiit!" Tai screamed out through his excessive ("And cute…" Yamato noted) laughter, as the blonde dragged him to the floor, tickling the life out of him.

"Oh, it's too late for mercy, Tai. You know the rules!" Yamato grinned, tickling even faster; Tai's eyes were positively streaming, and he was rapidly becoming out of breath. In a last ditch effort, he sent a kick at Yamato's chest with his right foot. "Oh, what's this?" Yamato inquired, struggling to hide his own laughter, as he grabbed Tai's foot mid kick. "You want me to tickle here, too?"

"No! Nooo, pleeeease!" Tai giggled, kicking both his feet out as fast as he could in an attempt to escape. Yamato grabbed the other one in his second hand, effortlessly, and dragged the hysterical Tai across the room. "Let me go! Let me goooo!"

"What's with all the noise, guys?" Mr Ishida interrupted with a yawn, stepping out from his bedroom and sitting down on the sofa beside the two wrestling boys. "…don't you plan on getting dressed at all today, Matt?"

"Wha…?" He let go of Tai's feet, and looked down at himself; he was still in his boxers. Correction; he was still in his very tight, leaving very little to the imagination, boxers; and he was grappling with his very attractive crush. If that wasn't a dangerous situation, then _nothing_ was. "Agh! Why didn't you say something earlier, Tai?"

"I thought you knew!" The brunette replied with a snigger, as Yamato darted into his bedroom; his cheeks were burning up in embarrassment. He slammed his door shut, and attempted to hurry into some clothes before Tai could stroll in; as it was, he only managed to pull on some tight, blue jeans before his door opened again and his friend appeared. "Oh…and you have to hurry it up Yama. Sora will _kill_ me if I'm late again."

"She still won't cut you any slack, eh Tai?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, tilting his head to the side. The expression reminded Yamato of a curious puppy; of course, he thought Tai was even _more_ adorable than a puppy.

"Well, it's just that she keeps threatening to kill you if you don't _do _things." Yamato answered, pulling a long sleeved shirt over his head. "It's just _weird_."

"Heh, I'm pretty sure I can take her if she tries it." Tai said with a cute wink.

"That's not the point though, Tai." The blonde replied, beginning to sound serious. "She shouldn't say these things to you. She's…she's supposed to care about you, y'know? It's the least you deserve."

"…but…what else can I do?"

"Are you…y'know, happy with her?" Yamato ventured, carefully.

"Yeah! I mean…I think I am…aren't I?" Tai pondered, sounding utterly confused now that he had to voice his _own _opinion on their relationship. Thinking about it, they'd been going out for a _long_ time now, and he _still _wasn't sure if he was enjoying himself.

"I can't answer that one for you, Tai." Yamato smiled, ruffling the brunette's hair. "But if you ever discover that, really, you're not happy about being with her; just get out of it. I'll be here for you if you do."

"Thanks, Yama. I lo…" Tai cut off, with fear stricken across his shell-shocked face. Yamato halted in response, halfway through zipping up his thick, green coat, and stared. They continued like that for a good ten seconds, before Tai's phone pitched in with an explosion of jingle bells. Wasting no time, he picked it up and read the name. "It's Sora; speak of the devil, eh?"

"Yeah, the_ literal_ devil…" Yamato murmured, trying his hardest to focus, yet completely unable to pull his thoughts away from what Tai had just said. "Did he…did he almost say he_ loves_ me?"

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading; hopefully you liked it. If so, then...review please! It's so easy to do! If you didn't like it, well...review anyway, please! It's so easy to do! *disappears in a puff of smoke***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm very sorry for the delay; but as promised, I've got this done in time for Christmas. I'm pretty happy with it, but you're all free to point out mistakes as you see them; I'm still half asleep this morning, and as such don't rate my proof reading skills very highly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for being so patient with me, people!**

**

* * *

**

A Tai is for life; not just for Christmas - Part Two

Yamato stood there, awkwardly rubbing the back of his left leg with his right foot, as he watched Tai's expression slowly mutate into an indisputably unhappy one. As much as he hated to admit it, this wasn't an uncommon event. The simplest conversation with his girlfriend, whether face to face or by phone, was enough to cause the brunette's eyes to glaze over with water; to bring a pale tint to his cheeks; to make his lower jaw quiver…and, in turn, all of _those_ qualities were enough to cause Yamato's fists to ball up in anger. He_ hated_ how she could make him so sad.

"Well, I-I'm just at…uuh…" Tai mumbled, obviously fighting against the temptation of hanging up and throwing his phone out of the window.

"Right, I'm heading out to work now; but I'll be home early. You two have fun, ok?" Mr Ishida interrupted, poking his head into the room to smile at the two boys. "Oh, but not _too_ much fun…" He added, directing a knowing wink towards his son, before he quietly closed the bedroom door. Yamato just gawped, mouth wide open, at the spot where his father had previously been standing.

"No, I'm…that was just…ok, well y-yeah. Actually, I _am_ at Matt's." Tai continued into the phone, apparently oblivious to what Yamato's father had just implied about the two of them. "Well, n-no…that's not _fair_, Sora. I guess I…no, I just wanted to see him. I _never_ get to see him anymore. I mean…yeah, well…No, I g-guess I don't."

At these words Sora's voice increased tenfold, cutting cleanly though the apartment as she shrieked muffled abuse at the brunette; who had, fittingly, held his phone away at arm's length just in time to avoid the initial blast. Yamato had seen enough. He moved over to Tai in one swift motion, grabbed his arm, and yanked the phone out of his hand.

"H-hey!" Tai stuttered, taken completely by surprise.

"You can have _this_ back…" Yamato replied, irritably, as he pulled the phone battery out and put it in his pocket. "…when my headache clears. Alright?" Tai nodded in response, attempting to rub his eyes dry without bringing too much attention to his tears.

"I'm s-sorry…"

"_Don't_ be…" Yamato mumbled, feeling himself calm down abruptly now that Sora's voice had disappeared. He had to admit it; sometimes, his mood swings got the better of him. "…I didn't mean to sound angry at _you_, or anything; just at her. She can't treat you like that."

"Well, I…I don't think she'll be doing that anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, following Tai as he went to sit on the bed.

"I think we may have just broken up, or something." Tai replied, this time ignoring the tears running down his face, and dripping onto his lap. "Well, I'm not sure exactly; but I think so. No…I _hope_ so. She said…she…well, I'm not sure I wanna say."

"C'mon, Tai; it's alright. You can tell me."

"O-ok, yeah…" Tai nodded, after a prolonged pause, keeping his eyes fixed solely on the wall in front of him. "…if you really want to know, she said I'm a-always putting you before _her_, and...and she said I should want to hang out with _her _more than I should want to hang out with _you_. I told her I didn't and…well, she exploded all over me."

"Oh…so, what makes you think you two have broken up? Maybe it was just an argument that didn't mean anything."

"Well, I caught one of the things she shouted at the end..."

"What, you could _understand _that?"

"Y-yeah, I'm kinda used to hearing it…she s-said something like 'if you love him so much, then why don't you just stay there with _him_? Why d-don't you just go out with _him_, instead? I don't wanna waste my time on you anymore.' And…and then you killed the phone." Tai finished with a giggle, wiping his eyes again as he turned to look at the blonde. "Thanks for that. I don't think I would have ever been brave enough to."

"Hey, I can't let you be the brave one _all_ of the time, right?" Yamato smiled, ruffling Tai's hair.

"Puh, I'm not _brave_. It's just like everyone else says. I'm reckless, and I don't think about the consequences of my actions." Tai replied, solemnly.

"…is there really a difference, though?"

"Heh, thinking about it…I guess not. Thanks Yama." He said, brightening up slightly. "Would you mind if I had a quick nap on your bed? I think she gave _me_ a headache, too."

"Sure thing." Yamato laughed, standing up so that Tai could lie down across the whole space. "…but I'm gonna quickly go shopping. I wanna make breakfast, and were missing a couple of stuff."

"Breakfast? But…it's nearly lunch time."

"Ok, then I'll make both." Yamato laughed, walking out of the room. "Either way I'll be back soon, alright? Get some sleep, and feel free to make yourself at home."

"Ok, thanks. Nighty night Yama."

"Sleep tight, Tai." He whispered, closing the door behind him. He was going to have to be _very_ quick if he wanted to clear things up with Sora and get back home before Tai became suspicious.

* * *

Yamato soon found himself standing outside of Sora's house, doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath; he'd only taken five minutes to get there. A new record. It came with a price, though; he had an excruciating stabbing pain in his side. That, and his head now felt frozen due to all the snow. When he finally felt his energy returning, though, and when he finally felt able to use his mouth for more than just panting, he pressed the doorbell; fully aware that he was diving headfirst into the storm.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Sora said when she opened the door, blowing her nose with a tissue in one hand, and holding her phone in the other. It was attempting to reach Tai.

"No point calling him if I have this, right Sora?" He replied, pulling out the phone battery and holding it in front of her. "And we need to talk. Now. Can I come in?"

"No, you can say what you need to say right here; and then you can leave."

"Oh, ok…" Yamato said, slightly taken aback by the comment. "…I have a few things I need to ask you, coz I just can't understand what you're doing. Why do you treat Tai so badly? You're always threatening him; and you're always shouting at him; and you're always moaning about him, instead of being happy for what you have! He spends all of his time crying about what you do to him! He has his flaws, I'll admit; but y'know what? He's still gotta be the _best_ damn guy in the _world_."

"Don't you think I _know _that, Matt?" She shouted back, dropping her phone as she grabbed Yamato by the front of his coat. The action wasn't violent, though; or forceful. She was holding onto him for _support_. "I love him so much! I just…I get so _afraid_! He's been slipping further and further away from me ever since we started off…and I'm just so _afraid_ of losing him!"

"But it's your fault that you're losing him, Sora!"

"Don't give me that, just listen!" She shouted, pressing her face into his shoulder. He felt his headache starting to return again. "I_ know_ I'm a bitch, ok? I _know_ that. I _know_ I'm pushing him away. I just…I can't help it! I've known for all this time what he is, but I just couldn't stand the idea of losing him because of it and…and I kept taking it out on _him_! I cry myself to sleep over the guilt, and I promise myself every damn night that I'm gonna treat him better the next time I'm with him; but just like today, I screwed everything up!"

"Wait…what do you mean? I don't get it; you're not making any _sense_, Sora! You've known for all this time that who is…_what_?" Yamato said, utterly perplexed.

"Don't be so dense, Matt! He's gay, and he's in love with you! Damn it, he always _has_ been! I thought that I could change that, but..."

"What?" Yamato pulled away, somehow turning even paler. "He's _what_?"

"Oh, don't act so _surprised;_ and don't tell me that you don't feel the same way about him, too!" She shouted back, looking Yamato in the eyes. For the first time, he could finally see Sora for what she truly was; a girl drowning in pain. "I…I just want him to be happy, ok? I love him for everything that he _is_, and everything that he _was_, and…and everything that he_ can_ be." She said, starting to quiet down. "If I can't be a part of his future, though; then fine. At least he can be with someone I trust. There's no-one in the world; not a single soul, Matt, that I think could take better care of him than you can."

"…you mean it?"

"Yeah. I _hate_ it; don't get me wrong. But it's true." She finished, blowing her nose again. "Go make him happy, blondie. And tell him…tell him I'm sorry."

"I…I will, Sora. Thank you." Yamato mumbled, rubbing the back of his head; he wasn't sure what else there was for him to say. It seemed that she didn't need anything else, though, for she turned around and went back inside without another word.

Yamato stepped back out onto the street, and began talking to himself. "So it's true. He _does_ love me. Wait…he loves me? Me? He…he…HE LOVES ME!" The blonde literally jumped for joy, and sprinted off in the direction of his house; faster than he'd ever moved in his life. He almost made it all the way back to his apartment, before the inevitable happened; he collided, chest first, into a passer-by who happened to be carrying a large, pink parcel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down." He apologised, offering a hand to help the man up. "Oh, damn; I didn't damage your present did I?"

"No, don't worry about it kid. It's just an empty box. I'm about to throw it away, anyway."

"Oh…wait a minute." Yamato said, moving over to look at the top of the parcel; something had caught his attention. There, printed on a large, orange label, was a picture of a grinning zebra. Something in his head clicked. "Hey, I don't suppose I could have this…could I?"

* * *

Everything was in place. Yamato had skilfully snuck back into the apartment and replaced Tai's phone battery without waking him; he had then wrapped himself up in a strip of bright, lime green tinsel, after dressing himself up in his prettiest clothes, and he'd squeezed himself inside his new, pink box. All he had to do now was call Tai. With a shaking finger, and a nervous laugh, he pressed the green button on his phone. At once, an explosion of jingle bells rang out from Yamato's bedroom.

"Wha…? I'm up! I'm up!" Tai shouted, as he jumped out of bed, and started darting around the room in search of his phone. "Aaah where'd I put it?" Yamato couldn't keep a straight face; when Tai finally located the phone, though, and finally answered it, the blonde guiltily hung up without a word. So far, everything was going to plan.

"Yamaaa, you around here? My phone says you just called me!" Tai shouted out as he entered the living room, and walked straight towards the package. Everything went silent; Yamato could tell that Tai was reading the label, because he was humming adorably to himself like he did when reading in class. That was just one of his many cute quirks. "Huh? This is for…me? Yamaaaaa! What's with the present? Where _are_ you?"

"Tai, please! Just open me, damn it!" Yamato cried, in an attempt to drown out the pain in his back; he was realising too late that the box was far too small for someone as tall as he was. As instructed, Tai opened the box; albeit with a sense of hesitancy.

"Agh!" He shouted, as Yamato sprung up with one hand holding onto his side, and one hand holding onto his leg.

"Owwwww! Cramp! Cramp! Craaaaamp!" Yamato half whined, half laughed, as he hopped out of the box and landed on the floor with a 'thump'. "Owwwww!"

"Whoa, what's happening? Are you ok? What _is_ this, Yama?"

"I'm…your…present!" Yamato whined, rolling about on the floor; the carpet was slowly getting covered in little, sparkling strands of tinsel.

"…my present?"

"Yeah, but I…I_ ruined_ it." Yamato finished, finally becoming still on the floor; he sat up and faced Tai with a frustrated expression. "I wanted to do something really cool, and special; because that's what you deserve, y'know? Something cool, and special; and most of all…romantic. I wanted to do something romantic."

"Wow…" Tai whistled, as he sat down next to Yamato and draped an arm around him; his face was alight with awe. "You really did this…for me? Seriously? You're not joking?"

"No, I'm not joking. I…I_ love_ you, Tai. I really do. I know it's a lot to take in, but do you…do you think you could, maybe…" He sighed, and looked over at the pretty, pink box in front of him; it was currently upside down. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "…do you want me to be yours, Tai?"

"Of…of course I do, Yama!"

"Really?" Yamato exclaimed, jumping up to his feet and bringing Tai up with him.

"Yes, really! And…I love you, too. I just…I… _never_ thought you could like _me_ in that way…"

"Well, I do. I really, truly do." Yamato replied, grinning from ear to ear. The pair began to edge closer towards each other, with their faces shyly pressed forward; waiting for that one, perfect moment, where their lips could finally meet for the first time.

"Wait, Yama." Tai halted, pulling away from him with a serious look spread across his face. "I need you to promise me something, ok? It's really important. Promise…promise me that you won't just get bored of me, or something; and that you won't just leave me. I couldn't deal with that. A Tai is for…"

"… life; not just for Christmas." Yamato finished, running a hand through Tai's unreasonably soft, fluffy hair. "I know, you don't need to tell _me_ that, Tai."

"…how did you know what I was gonna say?" Tai pouted, obviously annoyed at how Yamato had stolen his line.

"Ha, never mind you big dope. Just kiss me." They both grinned at each other, and pressed their lips forward once again; this time making contact. The pair momentarily tasted heaven.

"Merry Christmas, Yama."

"Merry Christmas, Tai."

"Merry Christmas, boys." The pair broke apart with a yelp at the sound of Mr Ishida's voice; sometimes, Yamato just _couldn't _believe his luck.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. I hope you all liked the story! If not, then I really _am_ sorry; I did my best to make this fun for everyone. Anyway, I wish all of you readers a very, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wouldn't be anything without you. =)  
**

**Oh, and would you please leave me a review? I know a lot of you don't have the time etc...but it would make me _very_ happy if you could find some hahaha. ;)**

**Finally, I would like to say that this effort is dedicated to my boyfriend; if I could find a big enough box, then I'd wrap myself up in tinsel and give myself to you as a Christmas present, too. For now, though, the idea alone will have to be enough to make you smile. Merry Christmas, Lewis.**

**...*disappears in a puff of smoke to the sound of jingle bells*  
**


End file.
